<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overtime by Glitchy_Hare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519007">Overtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Hare/pseuds/Glitchy_Hare'>Glitchy_Hare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Hare/pseuds/Glitchy_Hare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasp finds a new friend. What will happen with time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wasp/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: something new.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I noticed a lot of wasp/waspinator fics where not really nice to him, and I honestly wanted nothing more then for him to be happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t remember how he got here, but he could see a blurry figure next to him. He didn’t know who they are or what they wanted with him, so he stayed in the corner of the weird room. He was in the corner far from both the small door, witch was most likely for said blurry figure, and there was door big enough for him to go through. The small figure didn’t seem as any threat to him, though he wasn’t taking any chances. The small figure didn’t really react to any of his movements, they just looked at the small foldy thingy in there hands. As his optics began to adjust, he could make out somethings around him, first soft fabrics lie on him and gave warmth. Second the item beneath him was thin but soft, and there was another, thicker one under his helm, it was also very soft. There where shelves around with small boxes, the items inside looked to him like medical tools. Now that he looks at his side he could see a strange fabric around his mid section. As he touches it and begins to unwrap it though, the figure runs over “don’t! That’s to inshore if your wound opens you don’t loose more- blood.” It starts off panicked but dies down once it saw his reaction. “Oh sorry- I was just worried you would reopen your wound, I had a friend fix it an he- didn’t want to be in charge of hiding you, so I took up the job, knowing your hate for them would drive you away, or have you attack them...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, things happen...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m kinda stressed rn so, part two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not much time had passed since he tried to take the weird cloth, ‘bandages’ was what the ‘human’ called them. The ‘human’ called themselves ‘___’ if he remembered correctly. ___ was really nice too him. Though he feared this may be a trap. He could hear ___ in the other room yelling at someone claiming ‘ultra Magnus’ okayed him to stay. What do you mean he was okayed to stay here? The other person sounded like sargebot. Oh, where they- he doubted it. ___ walked in, they seemed different, stressed maybe. They gently hauled a barrel of oil over to him. And quietly backed up and returned to the small door.  He stared at it for a bit and inspected it, nothing seemed changed so he took a sip, nothing. It wasn’t tampered with? He was still suspicious of it, but it seemed fine for now. The little clock said “7:00” when he finished, so he quietly slipped into recharge. Hopefully the next day would be better, or worse. He didn’t know anymore. As his magenta optics began to slowly close out of exhaustion. Well it could be worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m trying my best to ensure that the gender is unspecified, that way anyone can enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>